


The Flowers that Bloom

by PersonOfFewTalents (Crazy_Pairing_Person)



Category: Jade Town (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Engagement, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/PersonOfFewTalents
Summary: Kante has never been one for flowers... Especially not when they're coming out of him.





	The Flowers that Bloom

Kante has never been one for flowers. Not really. He’s friends with Skye and Brady, sure - but that doesn’t mean he likes flowers.

Especially not when they’re coming out of him.

He gags and chokes, and then suddenly the flowers fall from his lips, and air finally enters his lungs. Blood drips, falling to the ground and staining the petals and floor.

No one can know.

He grabs a broom, and starts sweeping the flowers into a trash bag. He throws some random trash - some soda bottles and old newspapers - into the bag too, to fill it up more, then ties it shut and goes to look for something to clean up the blood.

The door slams open behind him.

“Kante!” comes his sister’s excited, squealing voice. “You won’t believe thi-” Her voice cuts off. She’s seen the blood. “Kante!” she shouts, a tinge of worry and fear in her voice, now. “Kante, what’s going on?! Why is there blood on the floor?!”

He turns, forcing a smile. “What won’t I believe, Oda?” he asks, voice raspy.

Oda frowns, looking at him warily. “Kante, you sound weird,” she whispers. “What’s going on?”

Kante doesn’t reply.

Oda sighs, and holds out her left hand. He sees the ring. His eyes widen, and flowers inch their way up his throat, threatening to come out.

“He proposed,” she says. But she’s not as happy as she should be. She’s looking at Kante in concern, eyes wary. “Seriously, what’s wrong? You look like you’re going to be sick. Do you need to go lie dow-?”

And then the flowers come out. They spill all over the floor, making an absolute mess of their house and of Oda’s announcement.

He won’t tell her the truth about who it is.

He’ll say it’s Blair, or Brady, or maybe Shar. Or maybe he won’t say anything.

He can’t tell her he’s in love with her fiance, though.


End file.
